leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Berryeater/Let's Talk about Rengar - The Pridestalker
I would like to talk about one of my favourite heroes, . He is my secondary main when I came back into the game. I have seen people complain about a lot. So let's talk about . __TOC__ is classified as an assassin main, but in my eyes, he is more of a fighter main as assassin is his secondary role. His best role, is most definitely the jungle as he can make use of the bushes, excellent/quick clears and his ganks are pretty solid. He rather the scariest duelist in the game, but however his power in team fights are rather bad as he have to find a way to get to the backline before worrying about the frontline. Usually how many people play is to prey on the enemy ranged ADC, like most of the time, which a lot of them hate. Some do not care about their other teammates trying to peel him off. However, I usually focus the enemy mid laner, especially someone like a or , they not only have low armor and health, but they lack escape mechanisms which makes it easy for to kill them which does happen almost all the time. In team fights, you don't want to get focused on unless you have some beefy stats at least. As well as if his abilities are on CD in a team fight after to take down the carry (ranged ADC usually) means it is a chance of a lost team fight even more if you failed to kill your priority target. People usually buy armor penetration on , but this makes him fall off late game as tanks usually buy a lot of health to negate that armor penetration. Critical hit rate gives a lot more power spike than armor penetration (His is the reason too). Life steal and/or death dance is very overpowered on As he is heavily reliant on his auto attacks so he does have counter play. Frozen heart and randuins omen slows down his DPS (DRASTICALLY if he does not build any attack speed) Abilities abilities... His is what he depends on the most, as it is his bread and butter which is always to max first. His is a buff ability basically, heals when empowered, I currently feel the ability is rather niche and encourages people to play AP sometimes. I honestly believe his should just do non-scaling true damage instead or just a higher buff ability and removing the damage, that's just me. His is his crowd control skill shot ability that does damage, however using is best for outplaying mechanics. And for his is basically not an ultimate to me, it feels like a basic ability on a very long cooldown that gives a warning. Yes it is a free jump and movement speed bonus, but it is pretty lackluster to me, as do negate his ability to stealth to the back line in team fights. His passive is just basic, he gains utility which is not that much of a big deal. Build His build path is rather very versatile rather, as he does make use of many items (AD > MS > Crit > AS > CDR > HP > ARMOR > MR > Armor PEN, in most important stat order), however his most important stats are basically AD and MS. He needs the AD because his has a very high AD scaling and his scales decently. Second, movement speed is definitely a must have as well that he can easily catch people trying to kite him. My example of his core build would only be two items, (which builds into with either / ) and that will build into what I feel that he needs to use (typically I build into and combo a lot), I usually run or depending on what type of enemies I am dealing with. Masteries As for masteries in the jungle I go 12/0/18 ( ) to ensure that he can survive groups pretty well, attempting to one shot carries is not even really needed if they can easily die to easily when have his items anyway, so I feel that is the best mastery for him in the jungle because the stats help keep him alive and it does save many times proving it to be the best mastery for him. It is followed by as 18/0/12 to give him free sustain for doing damage which is pretty much vital for as he does a lot of damage anyway which can give him a lot of life back. For help gain a lot of speed boost and slow resist, which is also great on , he does a lot of damage to proc this mastery pretty easily, however the rest of the cunning tree is not that great on him except assassin, merciless and precision, he would have to go full glass cannon to proc this early game to keep that in mind. is basically a little too much if you ask me, you can burst people down, but you probably want to go full damage in masteries like the , however it is the kill or be killed mastery, and you want to make sure you are destroying your opponents fast or farming a lot to make use of it. is what you probably not want to run on , why? - cooldowns and is a DPS hero, is better in every way and I'd take 7% armor pen over a tiny bit of armor pen (he does a lot of damage to the carries regardless, making this a bit pointless), he will be missing a keystone when it is on cooldown, it does have its burst but, is superior in every way. is what I don't recommend - it only procs on dueling champions for the amount of time in combat (better for lane). is what I have mixed feelings about, it can be useful or completely useless, I would try this out sooner or later and see how this goes. He is truly a hyper-carry ADC fighter and pretty much the strongest duelist and melts towers the fastest. He can also fulfill the role of a melee ADC, off-tank or some beef with high damage with his current skill set. My view on his pros and cons: PROS - Excellent split push - Excellent dueling - Bush mechanics - Good duration of stealth with trophies - Very versatile with his build path, for burst, sustain, off-tank and anti-tank which making him very hard to counter. - Can come back easily when behind - Versatile with early game, mid game and endgame - Basically gains huge stat boosts from and pressing . - Destroys towers fast - Short cooldowns - Easy jungle clearing - True vision CONS - Bad team fighter - Can only engage - Stealth is an ultimate which have a delay and a warning sign making it easy to outplay in team fights while others have it much better without much hassle. - is magic damage and scales off of AP - make his ultimate rather useless especially if he needs to escape with his ult or outplay. Category:Blog posts